Imágenes Apasionadas
by TequilaNervous
Summary: Snape y Hermione se ven forzados a compartir una sesión de fotos para la portada de una novela romántica. y las chispas van a volar. One shot.


Imágenes Apasionadas

"¡Esto es absurdo! No lo haré. Me niego." El profesor Snape bramaba y daba vueltas, muy enojado, por la oficina de la Directora Minerva McGonagall. "Es indecente, escandaloso y vergonzoso. Soy un jodido Maestro Pocionista, ¡no un maldito héroe romántico!"

"Bueno, por una tarde, serás un héroe romántico." Contestó tersamente Minerva. "Deja de discutir conmigo Severus. Es un hecho. Irás. Aquí tienes la dirección. Y será mejor que te apresures o llegarás tarde." Se puso de pie y entregó el pedazo de pergamino al hombre enfadado.

"Novela romántica." Se burló el hombre, tomando la notita de mala gana, de la mano de Minerva. "Supongo que no me tocará ir a posar solo, ¿cierto? ¿Quién será testigo de mi mortificación?"

"No te preocupes Severus, tendrás a una hermosa heroína para posar a tu lado." La dama sonrió con picardía. "Y deberías tratar de divertirte un poco. Mereces un poco de diversión en tu vida."

SS HG SS HG SS HG

"Oh, bien, Profesor Snape, ya llegó usted." Un joven un poco afeminado se acercó al trote hasta él y lo tomó del brazo. "Tenemos una habitación en donde se puede cambiar de ropa. Encontrará todo allí, ya dispuesto para usted. Necesito que se cambie rápido y regrese conmigo para ver al estilista y al maquillista."

Soltándose del agarre del joven de un tirón, Severus le dedicó al joven una mirada cargada de desdén y se fue protestando a cambiarse.

"¡Qué carácter!" Se quejó el joven, claramente ofendido por la ruda actitud del Profesor.

"Más vale que no te quejes, mocoso." Retrucó el oscuro hombre y aventó la puerta con fuerza, cerrándola a sus espaldas.

"Vestidor, mis calzones." Se quejó el hombretón, observando con creciente preocupación la camisa blanca de seda con bordados y los pantalones demasiado apretados.

' _Al menos, las botas parecen de tipo duro'_ Pensó, poniendo las relucientes botas, altas hasta las rodillas, a un lado.

Apresurándose, se quitó la túnica y los pantalones, para luego comenzar la embarazosa tarea de vestirse con ese 'disfraz'.

"Oh, cielos… tienen que estar bromeando…"

Mirándose en el espejo, se dio cuenta que podían verse todas las arrugas de su ropa interior, a través del fino material del pantalón.

"Cinco minutos, Profesor Snape."

Se escucharon unos golpecitos suaves en la puerta y luego, el muchacho asomó la cabeza en la habitación. "Oh, no, no. No. Esa prenda no fue diseñada para usarse con ropa interior."

"¿Y con qué se supone que deba usarlos?" Preguntó Severus con los dientes apretados.

"Con nada. Nada de nada. Regresaré en un minuto para peinarlo y aplicarle el maquillaje."

SS HG SS HG SS HG

"Tiene una piel maravillosa." Comenta la mujer que lo maquillaba, deslizando una especie de brocha llena de polvo sobre sus mejillas. "Un poco pálido, pero la textura es excelente. Míreme."

Severus se estremeció cuando le aplicó la máscara a las pestañas. "Ahora le daré un poco de volumen a su cabello y estará listo."

SS HG SS HG SS HG

"Oh, ¡pero si luce usted increíble!" El joven, evidentemente gay, le dedicó una retahíla de elogios mientras guiaba a Severus por el corredor, hacia la sala de fotos. "Tan masculino e inquietante. Es perfecto para esta sesión. Hemos tenido un ligero cambio con nuestra heroína. Habíamos contratado una modelo americana, pero al parecer, hubo una confusión con su viaje. Ya sabe cómo pueden ser esos americanos. Creo que estará más que complacido con el reemplazo que encontramos. Y allí está ella."

Snape siguió con la vista hacia donde el joven señalaba.

Estaba vestida con un vestido al estilo antiguo, con una falda larga que se ajustaba en la estrecha cintura y dejaba los hombros desnudos. El corsé de encaje aparecía apretado alrededor de su pecho, enfatizando a los redondeados pechos.

' _Bueno, bueno… parece que sí tendremos algo de diversión después de todo.'_ Pensó Severus mientras miraba cómo su estilista peinaba un poco de ese cabello avellana lejos de su rostro y para que cayera como cascada por la espalda de la joven.

"Aquí está Mark, nuestro fotógrafo y director. Los dejaré es sus capaces manos."

"Profesor Snape." Un joven delgado y alto se acercó. "No puedo agradecerle lo suficiente por hacer esto por nosotros... Usted tiene exactamente la imagen que queríamos para esta novela en particular. Ahora, sé que Minerva dijo que usted estaría un poco reticente a hacerlo, así que solo quería asegurarle que esta será una producción cerrada. Solo usted, yo y la heroína. Todo muy privado. Mire, permítame presentarle a la nuestra joven heroína justo ahora. ¿Srta. Granger? Venga, acérquese."

Los ojos de Snape se abrieron de par en par al ver a la mujer que volteaba y se acercaba a ellos, revelando el rostro de Hermione Granger, antigua sabelotodo insufrible, un tercio del trío dinámico, que parecía haber madurado para verse atractiva e increíblemente sensual.

"¡Profesor Snape!" Exclamó la joven, recorriendo con la vista la parte frontal de Severus, observando la camisa medio abierta y los ajustados pantalones negros, que apenas ocultaba el prominente bulto. "No tenía idea…"

"¿Así que se conocen?" Comentó Mark, tomando a los dos por los codos. "Bueno, pero qué bonito. Espero que ustedes dos se diviertan mucho. Bien, esto es lo que va a suceder. Los pondré en una variedad de posiciones y tomaré fotografías de cada una con ambas cámaras, la muggle y la mágica. Trataremos de controlar lo más posible el movimiento en las tomas mágicas, así que no se sorprendan si dirijo sus movimientos. Entre tomas, si algo les parece natural, simplemente háganlo. El objetivo aquí es que se diviertan. Solo recuerden: que sea muy, muy caliente. El sexo vende. Ahora vamos a comenzar con las tomas de pie. Severus, por favor, ¿podrías tomarla en tus brazos? Eso es. Así. Presiona tu cadera contra la de ella. Hermione, querida, míralo y pon tu mano derecha sobre su hombro, así. Perfecto." El sonido del obturador llenó el ambiente.

"Esto es un poco penoso." Susurró ella, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

"Si. Un poco." Concedió Severus como pudo, muy consciente de su ingle apenas cubierta, que se presionaba contra ella.

"Severus, ¿podrías enredar tus dedos un poco en su cabello?" Pidió Mark desde detrás de la cámara. "Oh, sí, justo así." Gimoteó el fotógrafo mientras se movía alrededor de la pareja tomando fotografías. "Ok. Mantengan esa posición. No se muevan." Tomó algunas más. "Perfecto. Ahora, Hermione, es tu turno de acariciar su cabello."

"Tienes el cabello más suave de lo que pude haber imaginado." Susurró ella, deslizando los dedos por el largo y negro cabello.

"Es que me lo han peinado."

"¿Ah, sí? Bueno, creo que deberías recordar eso para el futuro. De verdad se ve fabuloso."

"Y así será." Contestó él, con una sonrisita estirándole los labios.

"Muy bien." Dijo Mark, bajando la cámara. "Ahora, Severus, tómala del trasero con las dos manos. ¡Eso es! Apriétalo bien, apriétala contra ti. Bien, bien. Sostenla."

"¿Está usted bien Srta. Granger? Su corazón parece estar latiendo muy rápido:"

"No, no. Estoy bien." Replicó ella, tratando de ahogar el gemido que amenazaba con escapar cuando las enormes manos de él le apretaban el trasero, y… ¿eran esos sus pulgares? ¿Acaso estaban masajeándola muy despacio?

"Perfecto, perfecto." Mark parecía ajeno a la tensión real que parecía estar aumentando entre los modelos. "Me encanta esa expresión en tu rostro Hermione. Ahora Severus, hunde tu rostro en su cabello, ¡sí! Así, excelente, ahora en su cuello. Sí, justo así."

"¿Acaso me oliste?" Gimoteó ella.

"No seas ridícula. Solo estaba tratando de respirar en esa masa de rulos que llamas cabello. Tal vez, así sea mejor." Dijo él en voz alta, volteándose hacia Mark, mientras movía el cabello de ella hacia el otro lado y hundía el rostro en la piel expuesta del cuello de la joven.

"¡Oh, sí, Severus! ¡Qué buen ojo!" Mark estaba absolutamente en encantado y disparó varias veces su cámara.

"Ooooohhhh…." Hermione gimió suavemente. "¿Lamiste mi cuello?"

"Me confieso culpable." Ronroneó él, mientras sus labios seguían acariciando la piel del cuello. "Me estoy aburriendo, debo admitir, y no podía dejar de preguntarme si tu sabor es tan delicioso como tu aroma."

"Muy bien, Hermione, tu turno, mueve un poco la cabeza hacia mí, y quiero que deslices tu mano izquierda, lentamente, sobre su pecho y hacia abajo, hacia el frente de sus pantalones, y detente justo sobre la rama y las fresas. Oh. Sí. Justo. Así." Dijo Mark, puntualizando cada palabra con un disparo de su cámara.

Hermione no podía evitar temblar cuando su mano llegó al frente de sus pantalones y lo tocó a través de la delgada tela. Lo sintió estremecerse y ponerse más duro, y escuchó un ardiente y grave gemido contra su cuello. "Bueno, hay algo aquí que definitivamente está creciendo." Susurró ella. "O la rama está creciendo o tus pantalones se están haciendo más pequeños."

"Srta. Granger, no creo que sea posible que estos pantalones se puedan hacer más pequeños." Murmuró él, retirando el rostro del cuello de ella para mirarla a los ojos. "Y para que sepa, no tengo una rama, tengo una polla. Y si, de hecho, se está poniendo más y más dura. Es la respuesta natural cuando alguien la toca. Oh, vamos." Se rio con malicia al ver la asombrada expresión de ella. "¿Qué la sorprende más? ¿Qué tenga un pene o que se haya puesto duro? ¿Acaso olvidó recordar que soy un hombre?"

"Para nada Profesor Snape." Susurró ella, mientras su pulgar trazaba un pequeño círculo sobre el creciente miembro. "Comencé a notar que era un hombre cuando tenía 13 años. Supongo que es solo increíble el haberlo escuchado decir una palabra como 'polla'. Eso fue un poco inesperado."

"Oh, le aseguro que puedo decir cosas peores. Puedo tener la boca muy sucia cuando quiero. ¿La excita eso Srta. Granger? ¿Le gustaría que le hable sucio?"

"¿Hermione? ¿Qué es lo que tienes bajo el vestido?" Preguntó Mark, bajando la cámara.

"¿Disculpa? ¿Cómo dices?" Preguntó asustada Hermione.

"¿Qué tienes bajo el vestido? ¿Traes medias de nylon? ¿Zapatos? ¿Enagua? ¿Qué te dieron en el guardarropas?"

"Oh, solo traigo mis bragas."

"¿Sin medias? ¿Descalza? Hermoso. Muy bien, ahora, Severus, quiero que bajes tu mano hasta su muslo y levantes el vestido. Y tú, Hermione, enreda la pierna alrededor de su cadera. Severus, ayúdala a mantenerse estable. Perfecto. Bueno, ahora, arquea un poco la espalda. Maravilloso. Lo adoro." Hizo una pausa observando a la pareja. "Severus, ¿podrías bajar un poco el corsé? Con tu mano derecha. Expondremos un poco de pecho. Oh, sí, justo así. Cúbrelo con tu mano."

Hermione no pudo evitar emitir un suave gemido cuando el pulgar de él se deslizó sobre su pezón.

"Bueno, no. Eso no está bien. Todavía puedo ver la aureola y el pezón. Podemos mostrar un poco de pecho, pero no podemos mostrar nada de pezones. Oh, bien. Eso está muy bien. Excelente Severus, quédate justo así."

"No tienes que lamerlo." Siseó Hermione, tratando de controlar el temblor. "Puedes solo cubrirlo con la boca."

"Si." Contestó él, sosteniendo el pezón con los labios para poder hablar. "Pero, ¿dónde está la diversión en eso? Minerva dijo que debería tratar de divertirme. No querrás arruinar uno de mis pocos intentos de divertirme, ¿verdad? De verdad creo que se está excitando Srta. Granger. Su pezón está duro."

"Solo es la reacción natural cuando alguien lo lame."

"Touche." Se rio él con malicia y soplando despacio sobre el duro pezón, antes de volver a deslizar la lengua con suavidad. "Y aun así, de verdad creo que está excitada."

"Bien hecho." Dijo Mark en voz alta. "Fueron suficientes tomas estando parados. A ver, pónganse los dos de rodillas, frente a frente. Hermione, trata de mantener el vestido levantado, exponiendo tu pierna izquierda. Adorable." Empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de los dos, murmurando. "Hermione, inclínate un poco hacia mí. Perfecto. Abre un poco más las piernas. Muy bien, ahora Severus, desliza tu mano sobre su muslo. Hermione, pon tu mano sobre su hombro para mantenerte balanceada. Bien, ahora solo acomodaré tu vestido. Perfecto. Sexy. ¿Qué estará haciendo esa mano bajo el vestido?" El fotógrafo se rio como si supiera. "¿Quién sabe? Bien, manténgase así." Sacó varias fotos así.

"Creo que estás muy excitada." Susurró Severus. "Puedo sentir el calor de tu almejita."

Hermione trató de no gemir al sentir su mano deslizarse cada vez más cerca de su entrepierna.

"Apuesto que esa almejita tuya esta empapada y suplicando para que la toque." Deslizó la mano un poquito más cerca.

"Estoy enamorado de esa pose." Comentó Mark. "Creo que voy a hacer algunas capturas con la cámara mágica. El fotógrafo se dio la vuelta para buscar el aparato y Severus aprovechó el momento para meter la mano todo lo que pudo.

"¿Quieres detenerte? Él está justo allí." Gruñó ella.

"Y es un distraído de mierda. No tiene ni idea de lo que pasa aquí. Además, querías que te hiciera venirte, ¿no? Tu dulce almejita está suplicando atención." Hermione se mordió la lengua para tratar de evitar que se le escapara un gemido a todo volumen, cuando sintió el dedo de él deslizarse sobre su braga de algodón. "Puedo sentir lo mojada que estás, lo caliente y codiciosa que tu vagina es y cuanto deseas que te toque."

"Detente." Suplicó ella casi sin voz.

"No." Respondió él de la misma forma, mientras su insistente dedo seguía trabajando en su entrepierna, buscando el camino para meterse en las bragas.

"Tú no quieres que me detenga."

"Sí. Sí quiero." Gruñó ella, inconscientemente abriendo las piernas un poco más para que tuviera mejor acceso.

"Tu boca puede estar diciendo 'detente', pero tu cuerpo dice 'oh, sí profesor Snape, meta ese dedo suyo y frote mi clítoris hasta que me venga.'" Hermione no pudo evitar dejar escapar un suave gemido cuando sintió que el dedo de Severus había encontrado la forma de entrar y estaba acariciando los empapados labios, en busca del codiciado clítoris.

"Oh, eso es perfecto." Dijo Mark en un gritito. "Les voy a pedir que aguanten en esa posición por algunos minutos así puedo hacer las imágenes con la cámara mágica. Sé que es un poco molesto, pero es la única forma de tomar fotografías de este tipo."

"No hay problema. Estamos bien." Dijo Snape en voz alta, manteniendo el cuerpo perfectamente quieto mientras su dedo trabajaba fervientemente en el clítoris de la castaña. "Tómate el tiempo que necesites."

Los dedos de Hermione apretaron el hombro de Severus al tratar de no gemir mientras él seguía frotando su clítoris suavemente, masturbándola con delicadeza.

Snape tenía una mueca pícara plasmada en el rostro, que le dejaba una sonrisa socarrona la verla luchar por mantener la compostura.

"Te ves absolutamente hermosa Hermione." Dijo Mark, aún afanándose con la cámara. "Bien, ahora necesito un poco de movimiento controlado. Severus, por favor, quiero que te inclines lentamente hacia adelante y hundas tu rostro en el cuello de ella. Así, hermoso. Quédate así."

"Bueno, bueno. Esto es muy conveniente." Murmuró Severus, tomando ventaja del movimiento para meter un largo dedo dentro de ella. "Tu vagina se siente absolutamente maravillosa, Srta. Granger. Apretado, caliente y mojado." Dijo gravemente al oído de la joven, sacando la lengua para lamer un poco su oído. "Me estoy preguntando cuál es su sabor. Preguntándome si sabe tan bien como se siente. Me encantaría meter la lengua bien adentro de tu empapada vagina y lamerte. Lamer toda esa humedad que mojan la palma de mi mano. O, tal vez, tan solo te entierre la polla y te escuche gritar y gemir mientras te la meto una y otra vez. Estás tan jodidamente caliente. Puedo imaginar lo maravilloso que será sentir ese calor tuyo envolviendo mi miembro. Me dan ganas de venirme tan solo con pensarlo." Severus gimió un poco en el oído de ella, mientras seguía metiendo y sacando su dedo lentamente, asegurándose que su mano hiciera contacto con el ardiente clítoris.

Hermione respiraba pesadamente, apoyando su cabeza sobre la de él, mientras la mano y la voz de Severus obraban maravillas en su cuerpo, enviando oleada tras oleada de placer a través de su ser. No estaba segura qué era lo que la estaba acercando al éxtasis, si su talentosa mano o si las sucias palabras en esa increíble voz de barítono.

"¡Mierda! Como quisiera arrancarme los pantalones y metértela bien adentro y follarte hasta grites. Eso es. Si." Él seguía gimiendo despacito. "Eso es. Imagina que esa es mi polla cogiéndote y goza para mí."

Una explosión de placer se desató dentro de ella, provocando que dejara caer su cabeza hacia atrás y arqueara el cuerpo involuntariamente, abriendo la boca en un gemido apenas contenido. Temblando contra la mano de él, dejó que Severus aguantara el peso de su cuerpo mientras desataba las oleadas de éxtasis. En algún lugar, más allá de ella misma, todavía podía escuchar a Mark tomando fotografías.

"Oh, eso es hermoso Hermione. ¡Me encanta! ¡Es tan creíble! Es como si de verdad pudieras sentir la pasión. Te sale tan natural."

La joven toda vía intentaba recuperar el aliento, cuando Severus la apretó contra su cuerpo. Ella lo miró directamente a los ojos y posó una mano sobre su hombro mientras la otra mano comenzó a deslizarse sobre su abdomen hasta llegar a atrapar su miembro a través de los delgados pantalones. Presionando suavemente, comenzó a frotar su mano arriba y abajo, y el pulgar hacía círculos sobre la punta del pene.

"Si sigues haciendo eso, me voy a venir en los pantalones, como un chiquillo." Gruñó él.

"Me parece justo." Susurró ella con suavidad, apretando más fuerte.

"Oh, sí. Signa mirándose a los ojos como lo hacen ahora. Justo así." Gimoteó Mark. "Es tan ardiente. ¿Pueden sentir el deseo?"

Severus dejó escapar un suave gemido mientras trataba de mantener las caderas quietas, mientras la mano de ella seguía acariciando su miembro a través del pantalón y volviéndolo loco, pero sin presionar lo suficiente como para hacerlo venirse.

"Oh, diablos, se trabó mi cámara." Se quejó Mark. "Esto solo tomará un segundo." Dijo el fotógrafo, dándole la espalda a la pareja y dejando la cámara sobre una mesa cargada de equipo. "Solo un instante."

Manteniendo los ojos sobre la espalda de Mark, Hermione apretó mucho más el miembro de Severus, masturbándolo rápidamente. Con una expresión que bien podría haber pasado por dolor, él cubrió la manita de ella con la propia, masturbándose más fuerte y más rápido cada vez. Ella miraba con fascinación, la sucesión de emociones que pasaban por el rostro de Severus, mientras la cadera del hombre se movía rítmicamente a la par de las manos. Los ojos del hombre se cerraron y un grave gemido escapó de sus labios, su cuerpo se tensó justo antes que su pene se estremeciera y comenzara a pulsar contra la mano de ella. Así, entre pulso y pulso, se descargó en sus pantalones y ahora un húmedo calor se permeaba a través de la prenda hacia la mano de Hermione.

"Mierda." Siseó despacio él, mientras su cuerpo seguía estremeciéndose por la fuerza de su clímax.

"¿Están bien ustedes dos?" Preguntó Mark, mirando sobre su hombro.

"Él tiene un calambre en la pierna y yo estoy desesperada por ir al baño." Dijo la castaña, con una sonrisa inocente. "¿Crees que podamos tomarnos un respiro?"

Mark los miró sorprendido, como si acabara de darse cuenta que en realidad, eran seres humanos frente a él y no solo maniquíes. "Oh," dijo de pronto, mirando el reloj pulsera. "De acuerdo. Sí, claro. Vayan y estiren las piernas. Vayan al baño también. Creo que hay algunos refrigerios en los camerinos. Necesito que regresen en 20 minutos y ni un minuto más tarde, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Gracias." Murmuró Hermione, poniéndose de pie de un salto y dirigiéndose a toda velocidad hacia los camerinos, seguida muy de cerca por Severus. "Bueno, eso estuvo cerca." Dijo entre risas, siguiendo al oscuro y alto hechicero hasta su propio camerino, mientras cerraban la puerta y ponían los hechizos protectores.

"Creo que he arruinado el disfraz." Escuchó que el hombre decía a sus espaldas.

Dándose la vuelta con lentitud, los ojos de Hermione se abrieron de par en par, y la respiración se le cortó al ver lo que tenía frente a ella.

Severus Snape estaba apoyado contra la pared, con la blanca camisa en una mano y los apretados pantalones negros abiertos lo justo para revelar la pálida piel del abdomen y un poco del hueso púbico, con todo ese vello negro que aparecía por la abertura de la bragueta abierta, mientras sostenía la varita firmemente con la otra mano.

"A ver, déjame ayudarte." Dijo ella con la voz entrecortada y el pulso acelerado, buscando su varita. Puso una mano en el abdomen de él y movió su varita en el aire, murmurando. "Tergeo." Dejó a un lado su varita y comenzó a deslizar las manos sobre el tenso vientre de él, dirigiéndose hacia abajo, hacia la abertura del pantalón y acariciando suavemente el creciente miembro de Severus.

"Ya está. Todo limpio."

Ella se quedó mirándolo mientras sus dedos lo acariciaban suavemente.

"¿Estás segura?" Dijo él con esa voz profunda y hermosa, que sonaba llena de deseo.

"Bastante segura." Contestó ella, y su mano comenzó a descender hasta los testículos. "¿Quieres que les pase la lengua? Solo para estar seguros…"

"Si no te importa. Es importante estar limpios."

"Oh, no me importa, de verdad." Le sonrió con picardía, mientras sus manos se afanaban para abrir el pantalón y deslizarlo por los muslos. "La limpieza es muy importante."

"¡Diablos! ¡Hermione!" Gritó Severus en cuanto ella se puso de rodillas frente a él y comenzó a pasarle la lengua sobre su creciente erección. Enterró su mano en el cabello castaño, comenzó a gemir suavecito mientras la boca de ella subía y bajaba sobre su miembro.

"De verdad te has convertido en una hechicera muy hermosa y muy talentosa con los años." Siseó Snape, observando cómo su duro miembro desaparecía dentro de la boca de ella. "Sigue haciendo eso y terminaré follándote."

"¿Eso es una promesa o una amenaza Profesor Snape?" Lo miró con inocencia y sus dedos seguían acariciando la suave piel de su pene.

"Oh, es una promesa, hechicera atrevida." Gruñó él, levantándola del suelo y depositándola sobre la mesa de refrigerios, desparramando bolsa de frituras y enviando las botellas de cerveza de mantequilla al suelo. "Pero primero…"

Severus se acercó a ella y presionó sus labios contra los de la castaña. La lengua de él acariciaba el labio inferior de Hermione. Ella envolvió el cuello de su amante y abrió la boca, buscando la lengua de él con la suya, entrelazándose como en una intrincada danza. "Mmmmm… y una cosa más…"

Levantó el vestido y le bajó las bragas.

"Necesito saborearte. Solo un poquito."

Abrió las piernas de Hermione y se puso de rodillas frente a ella, y se puso a lamer toda la vulva. Ella no podía dejar de gemir mientras esa lengua suya frotaba su clítoris, excitándola, lamiéndola.

"Oh, Severus… eso se siente tan bien, pero solo nos quedan 14 minutos…" Gimió ella, casi sin aliento, enredando los dedos en los cabellos de él.

"Buen punto." Gruñó él, poniéndose de pie y capturando los labios de la chica en un apasionado beso.

Ella puso sentir cómo él tomaba su miembro y se alineaba con su sexo y comenzaba a hundirse lentamente en su estrecho pasaje.

"¡Mierda!" Siseó él, con los labios todavía presionados contra los de ella. Se aferró de la cadera de ella, besándola otra vez, e imitando con su lengua lo que hacía con la cadera.

Se enderezó y observó a la joven que yacía enteramente sobre una bolsa por completo aplastada de papas y con el cabello como una aureola alrededor de su cabeza.

"Sabes, Minerva me dijo que era posible que me divirtiera hoy. Odio admitirlo, pero tenía razón."

Hermione gimió, enredando las piernas alrededor de la cadera de Severus y acompañando las embestidas de él.

"Me dijo lo mismo a mí… ¡Oye! ¿Por qué te detuviste?"

"¿Acaso le hablaste de esta sesión?"

"Bueno, sí. Cuando me llamaron para suplir a la modelo americana, que no podría venir. Al principio no quería hacerlo, pero entonces Minerva me dijo que tal vez me divertiría y que necesitaba un poco de diversión en mi vida."

"Hermione, ¿tú me deseas?" Preguntó él con suavidad, mirándola a los ojos. "Bueno, quiero decir, es evidente que sí me deseas, porque estamos follando." Se explicó al ver la incrédula expresión en el rostro de ella. "Pero antes de esto, ¿alguna vez le mencionaste a Minerva que yo te gustaba?"

Ella asintió. "Lo hice, ¿por qué?"

"Esa vieja entrometida." Murmuró él, moviendo la cadera con lentitud, deslizando su miembro dentro y fuera, en un lento ritmo.

"¿De qué estás hablando Severus?" Gimió ella, amando la sensación de tenerlo entrando y saliendo de ella.

"Solo que alguna que otra vez, y con un whiskey de fuego mediante, bueno, tal vez eran diez, pude haber mencionado lo hermosa, fascinante mujer que era desde que habías dejado Hogwarts, y que no me oponía a conocerte a un nivel mucho más personal."

"¿Así que crees que ella arregló esto?"

"Es exactamente lo que pienso."

"Esa sí que es un vieja metida." Se rio Hermione.

"Precisamente. No sé si debo hechizarla o abrazarla." Comentó Severus, en medio de gruñidos, embistiendo más profundamente dentro de ella.

"Tal vez podamos llegar a un acuerdo sobre una apropiada venganza mientras comemos y bebemos algo, si no estás ocupada después de esto, claro."

"Me encantaría ir a cenar contigo Severus Snape, pero por ahora, si puedes seguir…" Ella arqueó la espalda, apretando la cadera de él más fuerte con sus piernas.

"¿Follándote?" Respondió Severus entre gruñidos, aferrándose con más fuerza de la cadera de Hermione y embistiendo todavía más. "Será un placer."

"¡Oh! ¡Eso se siente tan bien Severus!" Gimió ella a todo volumen mientras él seguía moviéndose contra ella, más y más rápido cada vez, enterrándose más en su empapado calor. "Justo ahí." Ella jadeaba como loca, sintiendo como el miembro de Severus frotaba ese punto especial, tan sensible, dentro de ella.

Doblándose hacia adelante, Severus capturó los labios de la joven, en un beso feroz, mientras seguía pistoneando dentro y fuera, hundiéndose más y más profundo dentro del cuerpo de Hermione. "¡Mierda hechicera! Se siente tan bien… estoy tan cerca…" Severus comenzó a gemir más y ella ya parecía que lloriqueaba y comenzaba a tensarse y a arquear la espalda.

"Eso es nena. Ya casi nena. Vente para mí."

Severus gruñía a todo volumen y movía la cadera frenéticamente. La miró a los ojos y ella gritó, y sus músculos comenzaron a contraerse, apretándolo con fuerza mientras se extendía su clímax.

"¡Oh, Severus…! Gritó ella y se estremeció entera con la fuerza de su orgasmo.

TOC TOC TOC

Se escucharon unos fuertes golpes en la puerta.

"De regreso al estudio en un minuto." Dijo una voz del otro lado de la puerta.

"¡Ya acabamos!" Rugió Snape, alcanzando su propio orgasmo y su miembro se estremeció al descargarse dentro de Hermione.

N/T: Cortita y al punto, con algo de limones para las que gustan del tema.

Me disculpo por la tardanza. Han pasado varios meses desde la última vez que subí una historia nueva. Espero poder subir una más, con más capítulos, en las próximas semanas.

Como siempre, gracias a todos por seguir conmigo.

Espero que les haya gustado esta historia.

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
